talesoferinfandomcom-20200214-history
Wu Lian
She is a homeless swordsman of the soul clan, traveling around the land without aim. Her hometown was in the mountains, located in the East. They were attacked by people possessing a demonic sword and she was the only one to survive the massacre. After being driven to practice the way of the sword for years, she managed to avenge her enemies but after that she lost her motivation in life. She is not wandering around the world as a mercenary, hoping to find a place to call home. Unfortunately for her, everyone is interested only in her swordsmanship rather than herself. Nowhere really feels like home to her. Skills Basic Stats (Origin Awaken+10) Gaining Method * Rounds of Character - 5000 Summon Emblems Attribute of Title * Title name: Retreat of Mind * Title Attribute: The destination of the trip is a place called home. Wu Lian depends on you. Increases final damage of fire type characters in the party by 24%. Story of Resonance The Little Survivor Wu Lian used to have a beautiful home, but it was all completely destroyed. An intruder with a demon sword came and did cruel, inhumane things to her village. The houses were turned into a sea of fire, only the young Wu Lian who had been hidden in her basement by her parents managed to survive. The Birth Of Hatred The close to death Wu Lian was taken in by a monastery and was adopted by a man through a serendipitous encounter. This man didn’t just give Wu Lian a place to grow up, he also taught her self-defense. Wu Lian gradually grew older, but she never forgot out her vengeance. Finally, one day, as she was saving the monastery from danger, she gained some information about her nemesis’ whereabouts. In the monastery, Wu Lian never forgot about the destruction of her village. She swore that she would avenge her people when she grew up. A man saw Wu Lian in the monastery by chance, after learning about her past he couldn’t help but feel sorry for this poor girl and decided to adopt her. After discovering that the man who adopted her was a recluse Swordmaster, Wu Lian pleaded with him to give her the ability to get revenge. "What are you planning to do once you’ve learned what I taught you? " "I’m going to avenge my family! " After seeing the determination in the young Wu Lian’s eyes, the man let out a deep sigh. "Ok...But you need to remember that whether you’re successful or not in enacting your vengeance, it is all pointless. " The man knew that Wu Lian was serious about her decision, so he agreed to her request. Wu Lian didin’t take the man’s teachings to heart but just put all her efforts into learning how to use a sword. The man soon noticed Wu Lian’s talents with a sword, she even managed to grasp the extremely advanced double-blade spin technique. "Even the sharpest sword is nothing more than a weapon, it won’t be able to bring back lost cherished ones. " The man would often remind Wu Lian of this, he always worried about her. Wu Lian was also very grateful for the man’s training and called him "Master". But she still had a great yearning for vengeance hidden deep within her heart and secretly swore that she’d kill her nemesis herself. This quiet life only continued for a few years before being disrupted by a plea for help. After receiving the message, Wu Lian went in place of her Master to the monastery right away. At this time, the monastery was already besieged by a large host of strangers with weapons. As she defeated all the attackers and reached the monastery, what she saw next shocked her to her core. The monastery was piled with bodies and the leader of the monastery was hiding in the corner with the remaining children. It was as if what had happened to Wu Lian all those years ago was replaying in front of her very eyes. The enraged Wu Lian completely forgot about her Master’s teachings, using her two swords to carry out her vengeance. Her ears were filled with the sounds of the pleads and cries of the bandits, and her face was splattered with blood, but the wrathful Wu Lian carried on, unable to stop herself. When she finally came around, she just saw her sword pierce that man’s chest as he said "You can never defeat the Ghost Blades," before dying. This name triggered Wu Lian’s deep memories, her nemesis was a member of the Ghost Blades too! The remaining bandits had already scattered, leaving only the monastery leader and the kids staring at Wu Lian with a terrified expression on their faces from the corner of the room. They were terrified, as if they’d seen some frightening monster. Wu Lian may have felt sad and uneasy, but this just made her lust for vengeance even stronger. She set out for the central mainland right away to continue searching for the Ghost Blades. An Uncertain Future Following the clues over to the central mainland, Fog of Love searched for more clues through different mercenary groups. Because of her great ability with a sword, many mercenary groups gave her large reward payments. Through using these payments, Wu Lian finally found another clue about her nemesis’ whereabouts. After learning the information about her nemesis, Wu Lian stepped out onto the path of vengeance. Rumors about a mysterious eastern swordswoman started circulating among the central mainland mercenaries. No one knew her true identity, but they were all amazed by her double-blade spin technique. This may have brought some trouble, but it also brought great bounties. Using her great sword skills, Wu Lian managed to survive in the central mainland. As she was searching for clues, she used her reward money to obtain information about the Ghost Blade organization. Three years after arriving in the central mainland, just when she thought that the trail had gone cold, she finally obtained some new information. The Ghost Blades were secretly headed towards a village in an attempt to steal the village’s treasure. Wu Lian stopped everything else and started off towards the village, not caring about anything else. She pushed herself to pick up her pace all the way throughout her journey, worried that she'd miss her chance for vengeance. Fortunately, when Wu Lian got there, the Ghost Blades were planning to attack the village. Wu Lian would never be able to forget the face of the head of these bandits, but he didn’t seem to know who this girl that was blocking their path was. Wu Lian launched her attack on the Ghost Blades right away, she never hesitated even when facing an enemy tens of times larger than her. Her parents' vengeance and the children of the monastery’s vengeance compelled Wu Lian to continue her attack. Finally, standing over a pile of the bandit’s bodies with a face covered in blood, Wu Lian heard her nemesis fall to the floor and forced out these words: "Who...are...you..." The words of her nemesis enraged Wu Lian. After shoving her two swords through her nemesis’ body, her vengeance was finally at an end. Although she felt like this vengeance had been a long time coming, her enemy didn’t even recognize her. Without anything else left to do, Wu Lian looked up at the sky. She didn’t feel satisfied after enacting this great act of vengeance, on the contrary she now felt an emptiness take her. "Even the sharpest sword is nothing more than a weapon, it won’t be able to bring back lost cherished ones. " Wu Lian suddenly remembered these words from her Master. Giving everything to get her revenge, her vengeance had finally come to an end. What should I do with myself now? Do I have the right to go and visit Master? What's my future? She wandered aimlessly around the Far Eastern mainland, searching for her new life’s meaning. Category:Characters